


无人永生

by nightoye



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 一个月赢了的世界线发生的故事。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	无人永生

时间是2027年，春天。

夜神月在L·Lawliet的坟墓上放上一束花。在L死的时候，他和搜查本部的其他成员一起，将L埋在了这个地方。

侦探还没有过完他25岁的生日就死了，他紧闭的双眼那个时候看起来是那么的不甘心。那时候月觉得自己的障碍都已经扫清。

同时他带来的还有些被焚烧的纸片，谁也不知道那里面写着什么。

他离开坟地时，有几个人就在外面等着他。这几个人都披着黑色的斗篷，遮住面目。

这是最近很流行的装束，但只有夜神月知道这些人的相貌和真实长相。这对Kira而言，是一种效忠的证明。他向这些人点了点头，走上了自己的车子。

有黑色的翅膀呼啦一下席卷过身后，带起一阵风声。死神流克降临在月的车子上。

“月，为什么今天突然想到要来这个地方？”

“只是想确认一下自己的记忆没有问题罢了。我还记得，是在这个日子里，L对我说了，他就是L。”

“哦哦，果然还记得啊……？那其他的事情呢？”

月皱了皱眉头。

“你问那么多干什么？”

相当失控的语气。即使这么多年过去了，他有时候暴躁易怒的性格还是没改。流克倒也习惯了，并不会去刻意搭理他，只是飞快地钻到了车厢后面。

“哦哦，买了吗？苹果，苹果——”

“都这么多年了，还是没戒掉苹果啊。”月在前面说道。

车后座传来咔嚓咔嚓的咀嚼声，在流克飞快把一袋苹果连同果核一起干掉的时候，车子也发动了起来。

“啊，真是太感动了。”死神如同吃饱喝足的凡人一样，心满意足地在后座睡了下来。“真没想过，竟然可以靠这种方法和月再会……”

“哼……”只是听见一声不屑的声音，从前面那个人的鼻子里发出来。

“真是不可思议啊……”流克还在感叹着，接着摸出了自己的笔记本。

在某一页，用死神那倾斜的字迹写着一个名字。

“夜神月。”

那一天他们按图索骥，从L的坟前出发，去了很多过去的地方。月被交警盘查两次，都拿伪装的身份证件混了过去。

他最后终于将车子停在了夜神家的门前。当年一家四口住过的地方。

“我离开之后，2021年，母亲也突然得了癌症去世了，之后这地方就只剩下庄裕。”他看向那栋房子，虽然和记忆中相比之下是旧了些，却仍保持着原来的装修和原来的外观。那向着街道的小小的阳台，原本是属于他的角落，但那上面已经堆满了杂物，似乎很久没有人在那地方仰望天空了。

“真遗憾，我很喜欢那个阳台来着。”流克抬起头感叹道。

月拉开车窗向外看了看：“怎么，你还记得啊？”

“嗯，那之后，再也没有人让我觉得像月一样有趣了，所以作为死神，也很怀念和你在一起的时间啊。”

“哦，流克，那你可就要小心了。怀念过去是无法通向未来的前兆。”

“真不想被今天才去看了L的人这么说。”

夜神月没有说什么，嘴角却扬起一个些许的笑容。在重逢之后，流克几乎就没有看到他这样笑过。

“对了，那时候，你是怎么想的呢？”死神突然转移了话题。“我记得，那时候的月可是非常疯狂的样子呢，还恳求我帮助你……你明明有了这样的计划，为什么还……该不会，真的也是你的演技吧？”

“……”月的笑容变成了冷笑。“你对人类的本质真是太不了解了，死神。”

他们呆在车里等了一段时间，不知道什么时候，孩子的嬉笑声引起了他们的注意。是一个女性挽着两个孩子走向这房子。她的眼角有些皱纹了，却看得出来仍旧是个美人。那两个孩子看起来是兄妹，大些的男孩有六七岁，很开心地抱着一个超市的袋子。

有些对话飘到了这一边，做母亲的似乎在教育孩子，在学校里要听话。

“月？你怎么了？”死神的大脸突然十分令人讨厌地挡住了车窗。“不去跟她说说话吗？”

“怎么？”

“我还以为，你是来见夜神庄裕的。”

“怎么见她？我这副样子……”月指了指自己。“而且，也没有必要了……”

“哦？”

“就让她继续过着这种生活吧。”

车子发动了，引擎的声音让两个孩子注意到了那辆车，接着，庄裕回过头来，却看到车上有个熟悉的影子。她惊讶地捂住了嘴巴，看着那辆车在街上开走。

那如果不是幻觉的话，真是太像当年的哥哥了。

除此之外，一切如常。

新设的基拉总部，带着斗篷的人们都在低下头，迎接他的到来。

所有反对者都死了，包括曾在搜查中抓住了夜神月的那些人。

忠于他的人们仍在笔记的威力之下切实地推进计划。这个脆弱的世界，已无还手之力。

作为新世界，已经没有缺憾了。

“对了，流克，其实我今天一直都想不起来。”

“……？”

“取回笔记之后，笔记的那些记忆回来了，我也得以知道自己一直以来的使命。”

“但是我想不起来小时候的事。拿回笔记之前的那些‘夜神月’的记忆，已经全都消失了。”

“啊啊……或许，这个规则的影响力也有限吧。”

“不，这说明，人类的灵魂是没有名字的。”夜神月自窗边回过头来，微笑道。

衬托着他的是背后灿烂如星海的城市。

“你对人类的本质真是太不了解了。”

“或许吧。”

但那对死神而言又有什么所谓呢。流克心想。

要想建立新世界，有一个先决条件。那就是“Kira”的永生。

培养继承人的做法，月也设想过。但他并不信任除了自己之外的人。

然后，就在这种情况下，有一个可能性浮出了水面。

因为有相貌的区别，一般人类就算是同名同姓，笔记也不会杀错人。但如果相貌和姓名都相同，会发生什么事呢？事实证明，笔记不但无法区分，还会将二者完全等同起来。

然后，时间回到2010年，夜神月死亡前夕，说出了“笔记可能已经被调换了”的话。其时的笔记已被夜神月偷偷掉包，带给了支持Kira的秘密组织。组织进行的研究只有一项，那就是复制人类。

为了让新世界的神永存，这将是必须的一项步骤。

在夜神月被流克杀死的时候，他的生命就结束了，然而在遥远的大洋彼岸，另一个新的胚胎正在形成。

然后，拿到笔记，就会恢复“夜神月”的记忆。

“月，你错了。我比你想象的还要了解。人类只要靠相貌和姓名区分就行了。最多，再加上记忆。”

“你从一开始就没有灵魂。”

“所以死后哪儿也去不了，也没必要刻意区分出不同的‘夜神月’。”

没有天堂也没有地狱，只有比地狱还不如的人间。流克在空旷的室内发出大笑，然后展翅飞离这个房间。这是位于地下的研究室，还有许多的，许多的躯壳保存在这里。

而在这建筑的最高层，夜神月冥思苦想，他想不起那些家人的珍贵回忆，因为那些东西本就从不属于他。那些回忆才是Kira作为人类的证明被埋葬的事物。

讽刺的是，他还记得L，记得自己抱住L的细节，记得自己那一刻的心情。他必须用余生去记住，因为和L的战斗是在捡到笔记之后最鲜明的事情了。

就在夜神月的眼前，天空中又落下了雨水，在玻璃上将整个城市的光点扩散成光晕。这让他想起复活的那一刻周围的人所点的蜡烛。他们以崇拜的眼神看着他，好像没有听到回荡在礼拜堂里撕心裂肺的狂叫一样。

END


End file.
